Crying to the Deaf
by Bonanza
Summary: Kagome's unsure about her place in the group. Everyone else is too busy to listen. Add a ruthless killer and you get one screwed Kagome. By the way, I don't own Inuyasha
1. let the tears fall

"That stupid, arrogant, no good jerk! All I want to do is go home, but nooo!" A fuming sixteen year old stomped through the undergrowth of Feudal Japan. "We still have to look for shards Kagome. The jewel's more important than school Kagome. Kikyou would never abandon her responsibilities Kagome. God!" The defeated school girl dropped down next to a fallen log.

"I'm so sick of letting him get to me." Kagome lifted a delicate hand to wipe away her tears. "Why do need his permission to go home anyway?" She cried. "It's my life. I mean, if it weren't for me, Inuyasha would still be trapped to that tree. But I guess, if it weren't for me, the Shikon Jewel would have never been split either."

Kagome leaned her head back on the log and sighed. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

xoxoxoxoxox

It was a hot day for the village and the resident miko's hut was overflowing with victims of the heat.

"Lady Asami, we have another one. He passed out while working the fields."

"Alright. Put him over there next to the door." The old miko turned to her assistant. "Hanako, I need more water. Hurry to the river."

"Right away, Lady Asami." The young girl grabbed a bucket and ran off towards the river. She hummed to herself while gingerly making her way to the waters edge. Hanako dipped the bucket in and started to lift it out.

"Uh, this bucket is so heavy when it's full." She complained. She almost had it when a groan caught her attention, causing the bucket to plummet back into the water.

"What was that?" Hanako carefully made her way over to where the noise came from. There on the bank lay a semiconscious young man with a massive halberd strapped to his back. He wore a warrior's garb with long black hair done in a braid, but what Hanako found most interesting was the purple cross he had on his forehead. The man groaned again, apparently coming out of his stuper.

"Am I dead?" His voice was rough from its unuse.

"No, you're alive." She informed him while helping him sit up.

"Good." The man answered. "Because I've got some unfinished buisness to attended to." He stated darkly. Hanako couldn't help but be chilled by his words.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Ah! Lady Kagome, here you are!"

"Hello Miroku." She greeted while trying to conceal her tear filled eyes from the monk.

"When Sango said you still hadn't returned to the village, I got a bit worried, and decided to look for you but now I see that my worries were well placed."

"What do you mean?" She asked, now beyond the point of trying to hide her tears.

"What I mean, Kagome, is if you want to go home, go home. Who cares about Inuyasha. He needs to understand that you have other duties besides the ones that are important to him."

"Thats not why I'm upset, Miroku. I mean sure I'd like to go home but right now, my duties here are more important than my duties there, and I can live with that. Its just. . ." The priestess lowered her head and let out a shaky breath. "Its just that I wish there was more to me being needed here than finishing the jewel." The monk nodded his head knowingly. "Do you think thats stupid?"

"Not at all, Kagome. Now come. Sango's waiting for us both back at Kaede's." Miroku stood and offered his hand to Kagome. Smiling, she shook her head.

"I think I'd rather stay out here a little bit longer. You don't mind telling Sango, do you?"

The monk waved his hand as if to say no problem and headed back towards the village. Kagome smiled to herself. How typical of Sango to send Miroku to do her dirty work.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Would you like some more raman, Shippo?" Asked Kagome.

"Sure!" He answered happily.

"Hey!" Barked the hanyou. "Why didn't you ask me if I wanted more raman?"

"Maybe because you've already had four bowls, Inuyasha?" Said the bored looking demon slayer, but Inuyasha wasn't ready to drop the issue.

"So! I work harder than everyone here and if that doesn't deserve a fifth bowl, I don't know what does." He yelled.

"Is that so, Inuyasha?" Kagome's tone was icy, but Inuyasha must have missed it.

"Sure as hell is. And don't you even try to deny it, Kagome!" The monk, kit and slayer all rolled their eyes. Would Inuyasha never learn?

"Well, in that case, then here you go." Everyone except the hanyou had seen it coming which would explain why the monk and demon slayer had suddenly decided move. Shippo was the first to speak, his laughter bouncing off the sides of the hut.

"You're, You're, You're covered in noodles!!" The kit managed to get a whole sentence out between laughs. Inuyasha just sat there, still in shock with noodles sliding off his face and hair.

"Well, guys, I think I'm going to the hot springs. And if anyone has a problem with that" The miko fixed a death glare on the wet hanyou "they can get over it."

"Feh, whatever."

xoxoxoxoxox

A young warrior lay on the grass twirling a broken dandelion, watching flames consume the once thriving village. With a sigh, he sat up and tossed the useless plant.

"How did I survive? The last thing I remember is that halfbreed's backlash wave and now I find myself here? Why am I back and no one else is. It doesn't make any sense! And now, I've got so much shit on my mind, I can't even enjoy destroying a puny village. Ahhgg!" The frustrated warrior slammed his fist to the ground. He stood with a sigh and turned towards the sun, watching it make its descent from the sky. The calming mood was broken when the wind blow his own scent in his face. He smelled bad.

"Time for a bath." He mumbled.

xoxoxoxoxox

Kagome sat with her back against a rock trying to detangle her hair. 'Uh, what I would do for a comb.' She thought. She had taken a longer bath than she meant to which meant it was getting late. 'Whoa! It's dark out here. Great job Kagome, you chose the darkest night of the year to take a bath by yourself.' She mentally scolded. With every passing second, the woods were looking more and more forbidding and she was beginning to dread walking through them. Just as she was about to head off, Kagome heard some branches snap in the direction she was heading. 'Its probably just a rabbit.' She told herself. She could clearly hear something rustling in the woods. 'Okay, a really really big rabbit' The rustling was getting louder and closer. Her thoughts were racing. 'A gaint, blood thristy, killer rabbit. A massive- Geeze girl, snap out of it and run!'

Faster than lightning strikes, Kagome was off and running, only smack face first into a . . soft tree? 'Oh god, thats no tree!' Her mind screamed. 'Its . . '

"Bankotsu!"


	2. Bad news

"Well isn't this a grand surprise!" Laughed Bankotsu. "And here I was just thinking about how I need to find Inuyasha when his little bitch comes to find me!"

Kagome was petrified. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Kagome's hands flew over her mouth. Bankotsu's face darkened. Oh my god. Had she just said that out loud! 'Idiot!!'

"Dead? I should be, but I'm not. And you will be the first to taste my vengeance, little girl." Bankotsu leapt into the air with Banryuu raised high over his head. Kagome barely dodged the attack. He swung again, aiming at the earth under her feet. Kagome shrieked as the ground collapsed beneath her. It was a matter of seconds before she was up and running.

"Hold still would ya? How am I supposed to kill you if you keep hopping around like that?" He shouted at the frightened girl. Swing after swing, Kagome kept running, managing to stay in one piece. Exhausted, she paused to lean against a tree. 'I can't run anymore' She thought.

"Heh, girls tire out so easily." Kagome's head shot up to face Bankotsu's smiling face. "Oh well, you ready to die?" He asked as he pointed Banryuu at her milky throat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Inuyasha watched Miroku and Sango enter the camp out of the corner of his eye. "And just where have you two been?" Asked the smirking hanyou. Sango blushed under Inuyasha's all knowing stare.

"Scouting out the area as we said we would Inuyasha." The monk smoothly replied. "Where's Lady Kagome?"

"You mean she's still not back from the hot springs"" Sango questioned the hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. 'Kagome!'

"Oh fuck."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You say you found her passed out by the hot springs, Inuyasha?" Questioned the brooding monk.

"Yeah. All her things where back at the water's edge, like she'd just dropped them and ran." He sighed.

"I wonder what could have scared her like that. I mean, Kagome's not one to run, let alone faint. It doesn't make sense." Sango turned her head to look at the sleeping miko.

"Indeed. I suppose we'll just have wait to ask Lady Kagome what really happened when she wakes up." The monk stated. "Which should be very soon given there's no head trauma." He continued. The friends sat silently around the resting priestess waiting for her to show signs of life. Their wish was granted as the young girl began to yawn.

"In. . Inu. .Yasha? Sango? Miroku? You guys are here too?" She asked in a sleepy voice. The three exchanged worried looks.

"What do you mean 'here too', Kagome?" Asked the concerned slayer. Kagome continued talking, ignoring Sango.

"I mean, I always thought death would be cold and lonely." She paused to stretch. "And here I am, surrounded by my friends." Suddenly, Kagome had a horrible thought. "You guys aren't dead too, are you?" She shrieked.

Miroku laughed, breaking the stupefied silence that had fallen over the three. "No one's dead Kagome. You just fainted."

"Fainted?" She asked. "But, I felt it at my throat." With a gulp, the priestess reached up to touch her neck. "I thought I was goner."

Inuyasha's angry voice cut through her daze. "What do mean you felt it? Felt what?" After seeing Kagome's distressed face, Inuyasha softened his tone. "What happened out there Kagome?"

No one spoke. Everyone sat preparing themselves for the shaken miko's tale, but nothing could have prepared for what she said next.

"Bankotsu's back."


	3. napped

Bankotsu let a deep sigh and adjusted Banryuu at his back. He had been so close to killing her. One flick of his wrist and her head would have been severed, but he paused. That little bitch made him pause. With a loud grunt, the warrior slammed his fist through a near by tree. He shook his arm of the splinters and smiled.

"I hope your ready little priestess 'cause here I come."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kagome sifted on her bed mat, the sudden movement causing the slayer to prick herself with her sewing needle. Though Sango was use to much worse, the shock of the wound made her cry out.

"Sango? Are you alright?" The miko's tired voice sounded very small to Sango in the dark room.

"I'm fine, but thank you." The slayer paused. "You should go back to sleep Kagome." She turned to face the resting girl only to find she was already fast asleep. 'Oh well, she needs the rest, after today anyway.'

Sango put away her now mended suit and walked towards the door. She stopped to look at the sleeping miko and the tiny kitsune in her arms. She was slightly torn in her decision. Should she stay and watch over Kagome, or go find Miroku. Eyeing the kitsune once more she decided he would be able to alert them if something should happened. As she made her way out the door, Sango couldn't help but think. 'What's the worst that could happen?'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dark eyes watched the slayer leave the hut. There should only be two occupants now: the girl and the kit. 'What idiots.' He thought. 'Leaving the girl all alone. Where's her precise dog boy now?'

Bankotsu smirked. He knew where. He'd seen him and his clay doll going to a cave earlier. No doubt they'd be there till morning.

Still smiling, he climbed down the tree, landing with a soft thud on the ground. He had left his Banryuu back at his camp. It was too big, especially when he didn't plan on fighting. All he had to do was grab the girl and go. He stopped to find himself standing over said girl. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, nothing like the sniveling creature he encountered before. In fact, Bankotsu could not help but be reminded of the princesses in the fairytales his mother would so frequently tell him as a child

"Well, all fairy tales have to end sometime." he said aloud. The shattered silence roused the sleeping miko, who unlike the princesses would awake to anything but her Prince Charming. With frightening speed, Bankotsu grabbed Kagome and covered her mouth, disappearing into the night. Shippo was left simply stare at where his mother had been only moments ago.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kagome was terrified. Her arms and legs were getting cramped from Bankotsu's crushing grip and the school girl was almost certain that asking him to be gentler would be asking for death. The priestess sighed in defeat and rested her head against the warrior's imposing form. Seeing as how she had nothing else to do, the girl began to take in her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was traveling at an insane speed through a very dense forest. Trying to keep up with the scenery was dizzying so she settled on listening to Bankotsu's steady breathing. She was so occupied with trying to forget where she was that she didn't realize they had stopped. She landed with an 'oomph' on the ground, staring up disdainfully at the man who had dropped her.

"What? You got a problem princess?" He asked her with a sneer. Kagome ignored him and pretended to clean off her nightgown. "Hey," he said fiercely while snatching her from the ground. "I asked you question bitch, and I expect you to answer."

"I thought it was a rhetorical question." She stated quietly. Bankotsu's face seemed to drain of anger and he began to laugh, dropping her to the forest floor for the second time that night. Kagome decided to cut to the chase.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He paused in his laughter and turned to face her. Kagome wasn't sure but his eyes seemed to take on an unearthly glow in the moonlight. With the realization that she'd never seen someone so human look so utterly demonic, Kagome suddenly wished she as already dead.

"No, but when I am done with you, you and your little dog boy will be begging for death."


	4. Inu Yasha!

Inu Yasha sat with his back against the cave wall, staring out the entrance. Kikyou had gone to get firewood. He sighed. This was all so useless. It was the same thing Kikyou always did: Lead him away to give him some sort of vague secret related to beating Naraku. And although he enjoyed Kikyou's company there was something in his gut telling him to go back to Kaede's.

Then, he heard it. It was faint, and sounded far away, but there was no mistake; it was a cry for help.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Shippo scampered through the woods. Twice he lost footing and fall, but he was always quick to right himself. He couldn't fail, not now. He had to find Inu Yasha. His breath came in short pants. He was exhausted.

"INU YASHA!" He bellowed. No answer. "INU YASHA!" The forest was silent. Shippo took a deep breath preparing to yell again when he heard a shout.

"Hey! Shippo!"

He turned his tear stained face toward to voice and called out. "Inu Yasha?"

"Shippo? What's wrong? Where's Kagome?" At the mention of Kagome's name, Shippo began to wail even louder. Inu Yasha walked to the sobbing kit. He gently picked him off the ground and sat him on a log. He knelt before the tiny demon and looked him in the eyes. "You need to tell me what happened Shippo." He said in a soft but firm voice.

"I . . I woke up and . .and saw . . ." His voice began to choke because of his sobs, but he soon gained control. He continued in a steadier voice. "And saw Bankotsu grab Kagome."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kagome's eyes hurt. She had been crying for hours straight now. What else was there to do when you share a cave with a killer. While wiping at her eyes with her sleeve for what must be the hundredth time, the miko let out another choked sob. Bankotsu shot her an irritated glance but otherwise said nothing. He had returned from hunting about twenty minutes ago and was now roasting a boar. The miko sobbed again.

Finally, not being able to handle any more, Bankotsu turned to her. "I would shut up if I was you."

Kagome raised her head and asked in a shaky voice. "Why?" He stared in her eyes as he answered.

"Because otherwise," He stood up as he spoke and walked towards the girl's slumped figure. "I'll make you." She slowly started backing up, hoping he wouldn't notice the distance she was putting between them. With a sneer, he jerked her of the ground and pulled her to his chest. "You don't like being close to me?" He asked her as he leaned into her shoulder, his mouth centimeters from her ear. Suddenly she felt something against her stomache. She froze. "It has been ages," He paused and licked his lips. "since I have been 'close' to a girl." His warm breath tickled her ear. Kagome closed her eyes. This could not be happening to her. No way was she going to let this happen to her. Kagome took a deep calming breath and with all the force in her body, brought her knee up. Not even bothering to look back, she ran.

Her body ached and her lungs felt like busting, but she wouldn't stop. Her fear pushed her on, tuning out her throbbing muscles. He'd given chase. She could hear him gaining speed behind her. In a last ditch effort for escape, Kagome swerved sideways only to have Bankotsu grab her by the hair. She screamed as his grip forced her to fall back.

"You little bitch."

Kagome cried harder and began scratching at the hand in her hair that was now pulling her through the forest. By the time they reached the cave again, her scalp was numb. Bankotsu lifted her to face him. He stared her dead in the eye before delivering a brutal slap, sending her crashing to the ground. Kagome cupped her already bruising face in her hands.

"I am going to make you scream."


	5. no escape

Sango and Kirara rounded the village before coming to a stop in front of a little hut. The defeated slayer climbed off her demon and turned her tear stained face to the monk leaning against the building.

"I couldn't find her, not even a trace." Sango wiped at her eyes and continued. "It's my fault. It's all my fault." Not being able to stomach the thought of it, the slayer broke in to fresh tears. Miroku rushed to her side.

"Sango, calm down. You didn't do any thing wrong. We all miss Kagome, so don't make it harder for yourself." As he spoke, he rubbed circles on the crying girl's back.

"But.. But you don't understand. I had a feeling! I should have known not to leave her!"

The monk caught eyes with Inu Yasha as he entered the hut. He wasn't going to make calming Sango down any easier. He still hadn't spoken to her since he find out she left Kagome. Shippo wasn't far behind Inu Yasha, his eyes still a bit red form his breakdown before. Without saying a word, the kitsune walked to Sango and crawled in her lap. A heavy silence fall over the room. Inu Yasha was the first to break it.

"Look, I know we all miss Kagome, a lot. And I know," He paused and looked at Sango. "We all feel like there was something we could have done to protect her." Everyone in the room was still, waiting for the hanyou to continue. "But there wasn't. So the best we can do is get her back, right? And we can't do that by sitting here wishing we could change the past. We have to act, and act now."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kagome struggled to get comfortable on the cold cave floor. She couldn't sleep on her back; it was too sore from a kick. And sleeping on her side was out of the question after he punched her in the ribs. 'Oh well," she thought. 'Better beaten than raped.' Kagome chuckled. Who know that all it took to zap the hormones out of a guy was a swift kick to the balls. The miko tried to crack a smile, but winced. Her cheek was still pretty swollen.

"What are you smiling about?" All the color drained from Kagome's shocked face. She had thought him asleep. "Well? What's so funny?" The bandit's eyes flickered in the firelight and for a moment, the priestess was captivated.

"Nothing." She murmured in a meek voice. Paying her no mind, the warrior stretched and leaned back against the wall, using his large braid as a cushion for his head. He kicked off his boots and Kagome shuddered, remembering the feel of the same boots digging into her back not even hours ago. The miko turned her back to her captor and tried to sleep, shivering slightly while Bankotsu watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you cold miko?" His sharp voice cut through the cave. Kagome nodded her head. "There's plenty of room next to the fire." He said, motioning with his hands to the ample amount of space beside him. She eyed him wearily, but accepted the spot anyway. She had a hard time finding a place to sit close enough to the fire for warmth, but far enough away from Bankotsu for safety. Before long though, the miko had drifted in to a restless sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Kagome opened her eyes only to be greeted by darkness. The fire must have gone out because the cave was pitch black. She heard shuffling to her side, but couldn't see what was making the noise. Something had woken her up, but what? Suddenly, Kagome noticed something was stroking her leg. Before she could react however, the something had her pinned, knocking the air out of her lungs. Kagome began to struggle, trying to throw off whatever was on her. A dark chuckle made her insides flip.

"Still feisty, are you?" Bankotsu laughed. " And here I thought I had a better change with you asleep" The teenager finished darkly. Gradually, Kagome's eyes became more adjusted to the dark and she could make out Bankotsu's form straddling her own. He was already mostly unclothed, wearing only his pants. To her horror, Kagome realized she was missing articles of clothing as well. Her shirt and skirt to be exact. Bankotsu ripping her bra strap seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in.

"Stop it, please stop." She begged. He didn't answer , but continued to shed the school girl of her clothes. "Please, you don't have to do this." Cried Kagome.

"I know," He answered, fixing her with a heated stare. Kagome held her breath, watching the rage and lust that swirled in his eyes. "But I want to." He finished his statement by claiming her lips in a fierce and dominating kiss. He slid his rough and battle-worn hands up and down her body, leaving bruises and scratches were he could. Kagome cried into his mouth when his fingers found her broken ribs. Pulling away from her, he smirked. "Aw, is the little miko sore?" He punctuated his question with a sharp jab to her ribs. She bit her lip, trying to hold in the scream that she knew he was looking for. He gave her a boyish grin followed by a slap that left her lip bleeding and head spinning.

"If I want you to scream, you'd best do it." He warned. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to tune out the hands pulling at the waistband of her last defense. She could feel Bankotsu shifting his weight on top of her, shedding the last of his clothes.

From this moment on, Kagome decided that no matter who asked her about her first time, the answer would always be the same; Gently with the person I loved. No one except herself and the fiend who wronged her would ever know the truth, something that comforted yet greatly terrified her at the same time. She wanted no secrets with him.

Kagome had never been with a man before, but from what she knew, there was supposed to be a certain amount of pain that came with the fist time, so she braced herself and held her breath, waiting for the inevitable. He was too rough and Kagome screamed as she felt something rip. He ignored her and kept up his pace. His head rested on the crook of her neck so she could hear and feel his shallow breathing. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She turned to face the hands that were resting on either side of her head, willing them to shrivel up and die along with other unnamed parts of his body. Finally, she heard his breath hitch and he let out a loud moan. He was still for a moment, then rolled off of her and turned over for sleep.

"Don't even dream of running." He mumbled in her direction. When Kagome was sure the monster was asleep, she let her tears fall.


	6. Aftermath

Inu Yasha stood with his back rigid, staring darkly into the morning sky. Rays of sunlight caught themselves in his hair, giving it a luminous quality. He scowled. It was the second morning of their search and they had yet to find a single clue as to Kagome's whereabouts. He was failing her, he knew it. Somewhere out there Kagome was waiting and at the rate they were moving, he figured they might as well dig her a grave.

"Inu Yasha!" The slayer's voice broke the calm that had settled over him. "I think I found something!" The hanyou sprinted in the direction of her voice. _Don't give up Kagome, please don't give up. I'm coming, I promise._

xoxoxoxoxoxox

A mangled sob drifted through the crisp morning air, making Bankotsu wince. The girl had been crying nonstop since she woke up. Bankotsu let out a deep sigh. He wanted to see her hurt right, so why were her cries affecting him so much? Had he gone to far? Bankotsu snorted. '_Yeah right' _he thought. _'The bitch should consider herself lucky'. _Another sob pulled him from his thoughts. Finally, he snapped.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" The warrior roared.

Kagome raised her tearstained face from the crook of her arms and glared at the man, no boy, who had single handedly ruined her life.

"What? Got something to say princess?" He sneered. Kagome paused, as if in deep thought only to shake her head and put it back in its place between her arms. Bankotsu chuckled. "That's what I thought."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kagome was dying inside. How could this have happened to her? She was the most powerful priestess since Kikyou herself. She could kill fifty demons with a single arrow, but she couldn't protect herself from one man? What would Inu Yasha think? Kagome froze. Oh god, she hadn't even thought about him yet. He'd be disgusted by her. She was unclean now, a harlot. She could practically hear him say: _This never would have happened to Kikyou. _Kagome moaned. Hypothetical Inu Yasha was right, this would not have happened to Kikyou. She was strong and could think under immense pressure; Kagome was not and could not._ I'll never be as good as Kikyou. _She thought to herself._ I'm just a poor intimation, a useless copy. _She finished her thoughts aloud.

"Inu Yasha could never love me."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kikyou had traveled most the day and found that her body was quite tired. She was going to need a place to rest and judging from the humidity level, it needed to be waterproof. She sighed. The day had been too long for her liking. One village after the next needed a priestess it seemed, and she could already feel her body protesting from the days migration. As if on cue, she spotted a cave in the distance. Smiling to herself, Kikyou made her way towards the shelter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bankotsu eyed the still form in front of him. She looked dead other than the fact that every now and then a hand or foot would twitch. What a bore. He liked her better when she had spunk.

"You know, you're not very entertaining right now." He stated. Kagome ignored him. Bankotsu scowled. He wanted a response. "Well, if this was all it took to break you," He let the uncompleted thought hang for a moment before finishing it. "I would have fucked you a lot sooner." Kagome stiffened, but otherwise remained unaffected. She wasn't going to play his games. "Or maybe you're just pretending to be broken? Is that it princess? Maybe. . ." Bankotsu voice came out rough and husky. "Maybe you loved it so much" He paused to stand and walk toward the crumpled priestess, grabbing her harshly by her hair and pulling her to her feet. "That you're acting like a bitch so I'll fuck you again." Kagome stared back at him, unfazed until a flash of lightening caught both of their attentions. When had it started raining? The storm broke whatever soft of calm had befallen the two and Kagome suddenly found herself on the cave floor with Bankotsu's hot breath tickling her cheek once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Kikyou was almost to the cave when a frighten scream caught her attention. _Its coming from inside!_ She broke into a run at the realization, wanting to help whoever was in danger as quickly as possible. What Kikyou found inside made her blood boil; a man with his back to her in the process of de-clothing the struggling girl beneath him.

"If it makes you feel like a man to force a women, at least force a women who can put up a fight. It makes things interesting." Kikyou sneered.

Bankotsu froze and slowly turned to face the person who dare interrupt him. _Another priestess? _He chuckled to himself at the irony and stood up, dusting off the dirt that covered his pants. Kagome opened her eyes at the sudden loss of weight. The first thing she saw when peeking through Bankotsu's legs was a pair of red hakamas. _Inu Yasha! _She thought excitedly. But wait, no. This person was wearing sandals, and Inu Yasha didn't wear shoes. Kagome wanted to get a better look at the stranger, but the last thing she needed was Bankotsu's attention back on her so she stayed were she was. They were a female, she could tell that much, but why did they sound so familiar? Then it clicked.

"Kikyou?"


End file.
